


Maybe Baths Aren't So Bad After All

by Lexasyellowpellow



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Bath Sex, Canon Compliant, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, i haven't written smut in forever please be nice to me, i woke up this morning and chose to sin, its literally just porn guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27911749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexasyellowpellow/pseuds/Lexasyellowpellow
Summary: Dani and Jamie fuck in a bathtub. Honestly, that's the whole plot.
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Jamie, Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 192





	Maybe Baths Aren't So Bad After All

Dani closed her eyes, reveling in the feeling of the warm water against her skin. It had been ages since she’d had a proper bath. She’d been so fearful of water after the _incident_ that she’d almost sworn off baths altogether. But after a few long days in the shop during prom season, Dani had to admit that her body was aching and exhausted; and a bath hadn’t sounded half bad.

Jamie was still in the shop taking care of a few last minute chores. Dani had tried to help but her girlfriend had shooed her away insistently, saying that if Dani didn’t start relaxing there’d be consequences.

So Dani found herself in the bathtub, warm water enveloping her and the calming scent of lavender coaxing her muscles to release all of their tension. A glass of red wine sat at the edge of the tub and Dani took a long sip thinking maybe she’d been wrong to cut baths out of her life after all. The wine burned pleasantly, causing a soft warm feeling to settle in her stomach and Dani let out a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding. Her thoughts flashed to Jamie and she felt the feeling in her stomach change from a gentle warmth to a spreading heat. She sighed at the feeling and set the glass back down on the ledge.

For the first time in a long time, Dani felt peaceful. She closed her eyes for a moment trying to sense if the lady in the lake was watching her, but Dani found that the lady seemed to be asleep. Her shoulders visibly relaxed at this realization and she sunk a bit lower into the water. Her fingers played lazily with a few lavender petals and she grinned, happy that Jamie always thought to bring the loose petals home to use for things like this. Flowers never failed to make her think of Jamie and thinking of Jamie never failed to make Dani happy. A petal swirled in the water under Dani’s fingertips and drifted across her chest settling in a rather precarious position atop her breast. She chuckled under her breath and moved to brush the petal aside, her finger brushing lightly across her nipple as she did. Dani’s breath hitched at the unintentional contact and she felt her eyes slip shut and bit her bottom lip to ground herself. She didn’t want to get herself too riled up with Jamie still downstairs in the shop.

The hot desperate feeling growing in her lower abdomen, however, didn’t seem to plan on stopping anytime soon. Dani felt an ache deep in her core and found her thoughts drifting again to her girlfriend, her mind filling with scalding images of Jamie naked on their bed, Jamie with her fingers deep inside her, Jamie breathing hotly against Dani’s neck- and, now, Dani felt like if she waited any longer to touch herself she might combust. She slipped her hand into the water and crept toward her center slowly, teasingly. Her head fell back against the edge of the tub and she found herself splaying her legs to rest against either side. Her tongue licked across her lower lip as she concentrated, bringing her palm between her legs and sliding upward roughly, desperate for friction. A low moan stuttered out of her as she began to move her hips jerking them upward deliberately to meet her hand. Another moan, breathy and long, as she let two fingers dip inside her and curl upwards in slow, deep strokes.

Dani was lost in the feeling of the water hugging her body, her thighs trembling around her wrist, her fingers curving just right, and she didn’t hear the door to the apartment when it opened. She didn’t hear Jamie announce that she was home or hear her footsteps in the hallway as she made her way to seek out Dani.

Jamie was a bit nervous when she couldn’t find Dani. She wasn’t on the couch, in the kitchen, in the bedroom. She didn’t respond to her calls for her. Dani did this sometimes when she was far away, lost to the lady. Fearing the worst, Jamie threw open the bathroom door, expecting to see Dani with that glazed over look on her face, staring down at a reflection that only looked off to her. What she did not expect was to find Dani, well, the way she found her.

“Blimey!”

Dani’s eyes burst open and she began to sputter words that definitely weren’t intelligible, scrambling to sit upright in the tub. “Jay, Jamie. Hey. When- when did you get back?” A blush crept across her cheeks stretching all the way to her ears and she wasn’t looking at Jamie directly, eyes drifting about the room guiltily.

“Feelin’ better then are we, Poppins?” Jamie’s voice is teasing, cheeky. She’s biting back a laugh, not wanting to add too much to Dani’s already apparent embarrassment. “Come on now love, don’t stop on my account,” she husked, “Looks like you were just getting to the good part.”

Dani swallowed audibly and shuddered, feeling the words send a spark of heat between her legs.Her eyes landed at last on Jamie looking mildly scandalized. “I’m sorry, baby. I tried to wait.”

“Dani,” Jamie walked closer to the tub and knelt down, “You never need to apologize for welcoming me home from work like this.” She winked, and Dani felt like she was going to pass out. “Now tell me, Poppins, what is it you were thinking about that got ya so hot you couldn’t wait for me?” Jamie’s face was inches from Dani’s now and her breath ghosted over Dani’s lips as she spoke causing Dani to shudder again and gasp.

“You,” Dani managed, between sharp intakes of breath. “I was thinking about you.”

“Oh? And what was I doin’ in those thoughts?”

Dani blushed again. “Me,” she groaned and leaned forward to close the distance between their faces, her lips finding Jamie’s and pulling her into a deep, desperate kiss. Dani’s tongue darted out to swipe across Jamie’s lower lip and demand access, slipping into her mouth easily, licking at her tongue and swiping against her teeth. Jamie moaned into the kiss, lacing her fingers in Dani’s wet hair and losing herself in the feeling of Dani’s tongue licking hotly against her own. She nipped at Dani’s lip and worried it between her teeth drawing a breathy moan from her girlfriend.

Jamie groaned frustrated by the distance between them and pulled back causing Dani to whimper in protest at the loss. She smirked and laughed under her breath, reaching down to pull her blouse up over her head and toss it somewhere behind her. She unclasped her bra in one quick motion, her tongue dipping out to wet her bottom lip as she watched Dani’s reaction to her undressing. Dani’s breath had caught in her throat and she was watching Jamie with black eyes, fiery and almost feral with want.

“Someone’s eager,” Jamie said, pushing her jeans and underwear down her legs and stepping out of them easily. She watched as Dani’s eyes raked up and down her body appreciatively and felt herself blushing from the heat of her gaze. She paused a moment to admire Dani in return, eyes lingering on the view of her girlfriend with her legs spread to each side of the tub. “You’re so beautiful,” she whispered, finally settling herself into the tub, sliding into the space between Dani’s legs and lowering herself to press their bodies together. Dani moaned at the contact and wrapped her legs around Jamie, pulling her closer.

“C’mere,” Dani murmured, running her hands up and through Jamie’s hair, tugging gently. Jamie smirked and let herself be pulled closer, sighing when her lips finally met Dani’s. She slid her tongue into Dani’s mouth, reveling in the little mewling sounds coming from her girlfriend. Jamie slowed down the kiss, deepening it, and kissing Dani languidly, feeling heat begin to pool between her own legs at the sensation. Her center throbbed, senses filled with Dani’s taste, Dani’s smell, the scent of the lavender, the warmth of the bath, the slick softness of Dani’s skin beneath her. She nipped at Dani’s upper lip, swiping her tongue across it for a moment before moving to nip at the side of her mouth, and then peppering hot open mouthed kisses down from her mouth along her jaw. Dani gasped, hips jerking beneath Jamie, and tipped her head upward to give her better access. Jamie smiled against Dani’s skin, kissing down her jawline to her throat, finding her pulse point, nipping it and sucking the skin into her mouth. She swirled her tongue against the bite causing Dani to shudder and begin to pant heavily against her.

“Jay,” Dani moaned, hips thrusting up into her girlfriend, “Please.”

Jamie laughed under her breath and licked across Dani’s collarbone and down to the swell of her breasts. She could feel Dani was growing impatient, so she began to trail her kisses back up the column of Dani’s throat until she reached her lips again. “Please what, baby?”. Jamie’s eyes lit up deviously as she watched Dani breathing heavily, pupils blown, hips canting up erratically.

“Please, GOD, please Jamie- touch me,” Dani whined, pressing her body harder against her girlfriend for emphasis. Jamie’s breath hitched in her throat as she felt Dani’s soft mound of curls slide against her abdomen. She rocked her own hips down to meet her while connecting her lips with Dani’s again in a deep, passionate kiss. Jamie hoisted herself up a little higher, hovering above Dani and repositioning herself so that their legs slotted together. She pressed her thigh up into Dani’s core as she slipped back into the water, grinding down on Dani’s leg and biting back a moan at the friction.

“You’re so damn sexy,” Jamie husked, hands flying to Dani’s hair, tangling up in it and pulling roughly. Dani moaned and rocked hard against Jamie, crashing her lips into her girlfriend’s and sucking her tongue between her teeth.

“Fuck me, Jamie.” Dani kissed along Jamie’s jawline over to her ear, mouthing the shell of her ear and tracing it with the tip of her tongue. She smiled against Jamie’s skin at the sound of the breathy moans Jamie was trying -and failing- to contain. “I need you, baby. Make me cum,” Dani whispered against Jamie’s ear and Jamie groaned, her hips jerking against Dani’s leg.

Jamie moved her hands from Dani’s hair, trailing them lightly down Dani’s sides and ghosting them across her abdomen before finally dipping her right hand down to where Dani needed her most. She used her other hand to steady herself, raising up slightly to angle herself better and finally let her fingers drift through Dani’s folds. Dani thrust her hips up to meet Jamie’s hand, desperate for more. Jamie found Dani’s clit easily, drawing tight fast circles against it and watching Dani’s chest heave in the water as she began to lose control. Dani’s head fell back against the tub and her eyes wrenched shut as she bucked against Jamie’s hand. It was obvious Dani wouldn’t last long, she was already so close from before. Jamie slid two fingers into her girlfriend easily, curling upward and twisting, tripping the pads of her fingers against her g spot. Dani jerked violently beneath her.

“More,” Dani moaned wildly, feeling the heat building low within her and stretching down to her toes making them curl. Jamie slipped a third finger in and began to thrust hard and fast, her thumb circling Dani’s clit relentlessly. “Jesus, Jamie, YES,” Dani bucked and writhed, her hands clawing down Jamie’s back, “Don’t stop.”

Jamie ground down against Dani’s leg as she thrust into her trying to chase her own orgasm as she felt Dani’s building. Her moans stuttered out of her as she relished in the friction of her clit against Dani’s wet skin. Jamie moved her hand faster inside Dani as she began to feel the first of Dani’s spasms overtake her. She could feel her teetering on the edge and moved her other hand to curl lightly around Dani’s throat, thumb pressing against the bite at her pulse point. Dani gasped and moaned, pushing her throat into Jamie’s hand urging her to press down just a little harder. She felt the edges of her vision start to blacken and her hips moved wildly as her orgasm hit. Jamie kept her fingers inside of Dani, letting her ride out the aftershocks before extracting her hand and sliding back up Dani’s body to lay against her. She kissed Dani’s pulse point softly, feeling her shudder, and moved up to kiss her tenderly on the lips.

Dani’s head was spinning and she lay beneath Jamie, reveling in the bliss of her orgasm, a lazy smile spreading across her face. She kissed Jamie’s nose and pressed their foreheads together. “I love you,” she said, looking at Jamie reverently.

Jamie’s eyes welled a bit with emotion as they met Dani’s and she beamed radiantly at her. “I love you, Dani Clayton. So damn much.”


End file.
